Be My Girlfriend?
by Skates16
Summary: She wanted to pull away, but she didn’t. This could very well be the last kiss she shared with him, so she kissed him back. But this time, the way he kissed her, just made her feel so stupid about leaving him. Short oneshot. Guess pairing.


_Ahh, my first one-shot when my readers must guess the pairing I am writing about. Well, if you know me, maybe this will be easy, won't it? But if you don't… well, read. I ain't telling you if I do reveal who the couple is, just read and enjoy it. Love y'all._

**Be My Girlfriend?**_  
_

This was the only time they could be together, away from the hectic lives they lived. Sometimes they couldn't keep up with this secret and almost let it slip, but so far, they were doing well.

They met at this spot every Friday afternoon, around seven. They ditched their friends and met down at the beach, nearby Rico's. This was_their _spot, no matter what happened between them, it would remain that way forever.

"Do you think…" She started, but trailed off. Should she really be thinking that? She looked at him, he was staring out at the ocean, thinking the same thing she was.

"I don't know." He answered her unfinished question. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She hadn't been this close since their last meeting.

"What-" She started to say, but he covered her mouth with his. She felt herself shiver, this happened every time they kissed. He was gentle and showed that he cared for her so much. Then why did they have to hide this? Why couldn't their relationship be out in the open, like everyone else's?

She felt his hands run up and down her arm, making her shiver. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a bit, breaking the kiss.

"I can't do this." She said, taking a step back.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. She looked away, biting her lower lip and hugged herself. This just didn't seem right. It felt… dirty.

"Why? Why do we have to hide from everyone else? Why can't we just be a normal couple?" She asked, looking back at him.

"This is what you wanted, you didn't want anyone to find out." He said, taking a step closer and hugging her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"But I don't want this anymore." She whispered.

"What do you mean…" He trailed off as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you going back to him?" He asked. She looked down at the ground, closing her eyes. "You're leaving me because you think we can't be together? Because you don't think _she_won't accept us?" He asked. Both of them knew who the _she _was.

"No, it's not that." She said, taking a step away from him. He dropped his arms and turned away from her. She felt cold now, what was she doing?

"Then what is it? Tell me so I know what to do. I can't lose you, I did everything you told me to do to keep this relationship working, I agreed with you to keep it a secret when all I wanted to do was show you off to my friends. To see you in school and say, 'That's the girl who's going out with me, that's my girl'." He said.

She let out a sob and collapsed onto the sand. What is she doing? That's what she wants to do too, but she knows it's not possible.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said and scrambled to her feet.

"No, wait." He said and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer to him and his lips met hers. He kissed her so she got the message. He conveyed all his feelings for her into that one simple kiss, so she knew how he felt. To reassure her that this would work out, just as long as they were together.

She wanted to pull away, but she didn't. This could very well be the last kiss she shared with him, so she kissed him back. But this time, the way he kissed her, just made her feel so stupid about leaving him. She wanted him badly, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready. Maybe later they could try again, but now…

"Lilly." He breathed once he broke away. He rested his forehead on hers, looking her right in the eyes. "Don't go, we can face the world together. Miley should respect your feelings if you really want to stay with me. Don't leave just because of her."

"Jackson…" Lilly said, trying to pull away but he held her close. "I… I don't know…"

"Lilly, there's nothing wrong with us. We _can_be together; there is nothing for us to hide. If Miley can't accept us, then she isn't your best friend. But I'm sure in time she will. Lilly, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Jackson asked.

Lilly smiled, maybe that's what she was waiting for to keep her with him. "Ok."

* * *

_It was short and the ending sucked, but I just had to end it like that! I just didn't know how to make it longer and I think I did a pretty good job. Anyway, it was easy to guess that it was Lilly and Jackson, wasn't it? I was going to make it end similar to my other one-shot, 'Lilly Truscott, You Will Be Mine' but all my Lackson fans must be pretty angry with me about the lack of Lackson moments in my current stories. Guys, this is for you! Plus I got three stories lined up, purely Lackson… ok; one has got some Moliver, but mostly Lackson. Plus, if you have noticed, that are those Moliver and Loliver kisses stories, where every chapter is a kiss? I might do that with Lackson, what do you guys think? Unless someone has already planned that or has already done that… whoa, long author's note! Better get going!_


End file.
